Live And Let Die
by Skelex
Summary: Rated T. Jak meets two Hyperian citizens while trapped in the Barons "Dark Warrior" program. Jakx? OcxOc.
1. Dark Warrior Program

**A/N:** Yep, Deleted my story's for a new one. Jak and Daxter. No...Hopefully the Oc's aren't Gary or Mary sue's. Blaaaah. And no...Its not a JakxKwhatever pairing...I don't know why but I really don't like her...

Sorry for my extremly long break. I wanted to get some plots together, and after re-reading this and correcting it once, I'mma check it again on .

Disturbia's plot needs to be typed up again, So don;t expect that anytime soon. I'll be writing these chapter by chapter.

**Dedication:** Everything and anyone.F.E.A.R 2 is awsomeo sexy by the way. The decap when you get down into the nurses office? Awsome, just plain awsome.

**Discalimer:** Don't own the Jak cast, or Dante. Dante is my friends Jak OC.

**Live and Let Die**

**~Hyper City Forrest ouskirts~** (A little too close to Haven City forrest, Two years before Jak's capture.)

"Ha! Boom! Did ya see that Dante?! I blew its head off!" An over estatic female elf voice squealed, silvery white hair tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Steely grey eyes flashed to the bouncing female and hissed darkly.

"Shut up, Cale wont be happy if you decide to die out here..." Cale was one of Hyper city's biggest collecters, and the two we are currently observing are Vanna and Dante, two of his top wastelanders.

"Psha. Like he cares, he has you and whats-her-face..." She grummbled darkly, pouting. Her dark brown corset coverd her chest, and not much of her stomache or midriff, and brown shorts stopped to show off most of her legs, except brown, torn and worn leggings coverd them. leathery brown boots coverd her feet, the same brown gloves covering her hands.A brown choker necklace on her neck, and a pouch for her knives and ammo where on her hip, white her holister for her gun sat on her upper thigh. She grinned, vivid milky white eyes glancing at him.

"Plus, its not like just anyone can knock me out. Takes something special." The male, Dante, rolled his abnormally cold grey eyes and sighed, black, shaggy hair covering his eyes slightly and he hissed again.

"Hurry up and shoot the rest so I can collect them and get paid..." A turtle neck, sleeves black shirt, with a silver zipper down the middle coverd his chest and mid section. black fingerless gloves clutching a silver knife, and black, slightly baggy pants with combat boots adorned his lower section.

She rolled her eyes, but smirked darkly, firing another shot, silence fell on the two as a voice instead of a metal head grunt sounded.

"Ah! Something shot me!" And angry voic growled, and Vanna's eyes widend.

"Shit..."She hissed, slowly coming out of the coverage of the bush.

"Sorry! You guys sorta blocked the metal head I was about to take down..." She smiled sheepishly, staring at the red haired man she shot. Another man, whom appeard to be the Baron Praxis, Leader of Haven city, coughed, glancing at her.

"May I ask, on behalf of my Commander Errol, why are you hunting so close to our forrest...?" He evenly glared at the female and she shot a mean look back.

"Look, I appologized. No need to get defnecive. Even if our city doesn;t support you, your not allowed to do anything to us." She folded her arms, and snarled as the commanders eyes glanced down to her chest for a moment.

"For cripes sake, keep your eye offa me!" She growled, and Dante held her back, sighing.

"As she was saying, we're sorry about shooting one of your Baron..."

"Don;t worry, you will be." If it wasn;t for the way he grinned in a slightly dark way, or the way Errol advanced on the two, they wold've never guessed that the Baron wanted to use them for his own personal gain.

**+Two Years Later+**

"Wakey Wakey you two, It appears you have a new friend." A dark voice growled, and the female of the two snorted.

"Shut up Errol, No one cares about you..." She glanced away, but when the figure was shoved into Vanna's and Dante's Cell, she immidently crawled over, brushing the hair from the boy's face.

"Hmm...He reminds me of someone..." She shrugged off the thought as Dante merely grunted. He just got back from a Dark Eco shower, and he felt as if all his nerves where on fire. She weakly smiled at him, and flicked the boy's nose. He jolted awake, and stared wide eyed at the female, then insitictively backed away from her. Dante rolled his eyes and he hlaf smiled at him.

"Don't worry young one...I won't hurt you like Errol would..." The name was almost spat out, like venom on her tounge. It was a horrible taste that she disliked. The boy didn't respond, only relaxed slightly, still eyeing them evenly.

"Welcome to the Dark Warrior program..." Vanna said, voice dull of any emotion, and sighed.

"You have a name boy?" Dante growled out slightly, eyeing him. He was slightly protctive over his female partner, as she was introduced to more dark eco then he sometimes. She had too much fire, and Errol wanted to break her in.

The boy again, just stared at him mutely, eyes slightly blinked, watching him.

"Can't you speak...?" She asked, softly, and the boy looked down, slightly ashamed and nodded.

"The Baron seems to like chooseing weak links hmm?" The darker elf asked, eyeing his female companion.

"Yeah..." She bit her lip, but growled darkly when four KG showed up.

"The girl and the mute boy..." Was all Errol had to say to make Dante growl protectively, daring Errol to enter the cell to take the female and boy himself.

"Now now, Alpha male...don't get so mean." Errol mockingly cooed to the obviously dangerous elven male. The young emerald blond boy didn't have enough time to regiser Dante's second growl beofre he and the female where knocked out and taken away.

**Jak's Point of Veiw. Another 6 months later.**

I growled warily at Errol, who had again come to claim Vanna for her fourth test today. Normally he would've stopped at two or three, So I was slightly worried. She was more docile, only whimpering when Errol came to get her. After coming here, I quickly found out the female was much more then a small fight for Errol. He was upping her tests till she no longer complained. It was hard to watch her being taken away, she was like a sister to me. When I got my voice, Vanna told me how, only a week or so before I got here, they where taken on a year training course on how to kill and survive. Currently, they where teaching me, whenever we where given peace.

I learned also, that Dante held a protectiveness over Vanna that went far deeper then friendship. He never addmitted that though. He only grunted whenever I asked, And I learned to take it as a yes. I was constantly worried that soon, she'd finally break and Vanna would be a pile of flesh and bones on the floor. I shiverd at that. I'd have to kill Errol before he got close to that point. Ignoring the slight animalistic insticnt to lunge at Errol and tear him appart, I evenly glared at him.

"Why do you keep sending her away?" I more demanded then asked, watching him carefully. He merely stared at me for a moment and smirked evily.

"Because the Baron wants her to be in top physical conidtion..." And with that, both he, and Vanna left.

I snarled darkly, then looked to Dante, who looked more pissed of then I at this current moment.

"He's planning something for her...And I don't like it..." Dante crossed his arms.

"I just hope we can save her before it starts..." I nodded slowly, agreeing whole heartedly with Dante. Both just wanted to get back to Hyper city, and I wanted to get back to get back to Sandover.

I'd already explained to Vanna and Dante my life, and how I didn't have a father, or a mother. If I did, I couldn't remember them. It was a sad childhood, but I lived. Apparently Vanna was originally from Krash city, but came here to avoid her brother, Razor. Dante didn't talk much, but when he did it was few words, so I wasn't sure where he was from.

Vanna came back, weak and silent, not touching anything, barely moving. With her winces, I could tell the experiments for today where killing her. One was painful enough, but four? They must be trying to kill her...Or something.

"You okay Van?" I adopted that nickname for her, not sure why.

"Peachy..."She mummbled drowzily, sighing unhappily. I frowned, wanting to reach out and hug her, but I can't.

When I get out, I'll kill the Baron..

**+A Year Later.+**

Swallowing, Jak noted faintly that not only had Vanna left, but Dante did. He didn't mind, he knew one day Dante was ganna snap and escape with her. No, he wasn't mad at him for leaving him behind. Why? They'd talked this over already. Once Jak had found out enough about what the Baron was doing to him, and the other two, he'd escape. He, decided it'd be him. Dante was going crazy watching Vanna getting almost killed by the tests, when he himself was also dangerously close to it. Jak wasn't. Not yet anyways.

He smirked as not only Errol, but the Baron entered his cell.

"What do you know about Vanna and Dante leaving?!" Errol demanded, snarling.

"Nothing, Other then the fact he was ganna snap soon and get her the hell out of this place...Should've seen it coming Errol." Jak smirked at the guard, whom growled at him, grabbing his arm roughly and pulling him up.

"Fine, you have another test awaiting you." Errol snarled, tugging him along.

"I didn't know you liked me so much..."Jak mummbled, smirking and glancing at the Baron.

"And it your own fault that she escaped. Whatever you where planning for her, Dante had enough." The Baron merely glanced and smirked at him.

"I never had anything planned for her, I did for Dante though, and it appears it worked..." The Baron chuckled darkly, and Jak frowned. He wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but he didn't like it.

"Well it's probally not ganna work..." Jak growled, eyes narrowing as he watched the Baron. He hated the man, he was so self centerd...

"It will boy, it will..." The Baron chuckled darkly, waving off Errol and walking in a different direction.

"Idiot..."Jak mummbled softly.

**A/N:** Okay...Thats All I'mma write for the Into! Geeze that was long for me. Oh well, And so you guys know, I'm re-writing Disturbia again.


	2. Escaping And Seeing Her Again

**A/N:**Aaah. I enjoy writing, despite being discouraged. Ah well. Sorry if the dialog isn't the same =S

**Disclaimer:**Don't own the Jak and Daxter crew or Dante.

**Dedication:**No one. Bleh.

**Live And Let Die**

Jak, despite his encounter with some old guy he couldn't remember the name off, and a little boy, Jak was glad to be out. He was also glad Daxter found him.

"So, That thing you did...Was it always there or..?" Daxter seemed a little hesitant as he spoke, but he started at Jak the whole time.

"No...It was the Baron that turned me into...this..."Jak growled venomously. Daxter nodded slowly, but brightened when he saw a blond standing a the far end of the Alley with a man, both sneering gently at the two. Jak frowned at the woman, but shrugged it off. Neither looked like the two he remembered, and hoped he'd meet them again. Poor Vanna would've healed over by now...

"Who are you?" The male elf asked, growling at Jak, knife dangerously close to his neck.

"We're looking for The Shadow..." Jak gently pushed the knife away from his neck, eyeing the man standing before him.  
"I asked you a question..." He growled again, the female disappeared, yelping as she called for the man.

"Torn! The priestess gone!! Hugh said she left a while ago..." She stopped mid sentence, Racing over past Jak and Daxter to a woman in a white robe with intricate blue tribal designs.

"Priestess...You know you shouldn't leave unless accompanied by someone." The woman waved her off, marching over to Jak, standing tall. Jak stiffened, the familiar scent washing over him.

"...Jak..." A soothing voice called, and Jak stared the woman down.

Almost immidently, the woman hit him with the staff she was holding onto.

"Ow! Precursers! Don't hit me woman!" Jak snapped, growling angrily.

"Huff. Thats what you get for worrying me and then getting taller then me." The woman took her hood off, revealing her braided white hair, and milky eyes glaring at him.

"And you've gotten shorter, Vanna."

Another whack from the staff.

"Ow! I mean it! Stop!"

"Not until you stop insulting me!"

"Your still shorter then my friend Daxter!"...."OW! What the hell?!" Jak now laying on the floor, cradling his knee, to which he brought the wrath of her staff to.

"Ch, Little boy, stop being ignorant. I hit you for calling me shorter then an Ottseal. I am not that short." Vanna Answered, smirking happily.

"Vanna! I'm not a little Boy!"

"Sure Sure little one." Vanna waved her hand, pulling her hood back up.

"Torn, I'm sure It'd be wise to allow Jak to prove himself worthy to meet The Shadow?" Vanna asked, smirking weakly at Torn, who frowned.

"Alright...If you think so." Torn sighed, shaking his head slowly, gently pulling Vanna over and handing her to the blonde girl.

"Tess, look after her. Jak, I want you and you..friend to go and steal the Barons flag from the dead town, just outside the city."

"Sounds easy..."Jak smirked softly, glancing to Daxter. "You up for it?"

"Of course I'm up for it! Lets get crackalacking!"

"....Dear lord..."Vanna whisperd, snorting as she walked away with Tess, whom also laughed at the two. Torn sighed and shook his head, watching the two leave.

"Why am I always stuck with the idiots...?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

A?N: I know its short, but I'm not in the mood to write ATM. D=


End file.
